Pony JAWS
by TacticalNuke
Summary: What happens when a bloodthirsty Great White moves into Equestrian waters? Read to find out. Rated K for blood and minor swearing. The mayor is not mayor because Derpy hooves is cooler.


It was a nice night in Equestria. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were running along the shores of the beach. Dash seemed drunk or something. Applejack stripped down and dived into the water. Dash fell asleep half-naked on the soft sand. While in the water, AJ noticed a small dorsal fin in the distance. She put it out of her mind and turned to the beach. "Hey Dashie! Come on in! The waters great!" she exclaimed as she felt it: a soft silky skin rub against her leg. Then she felt a severe pain in her left leg. "Ahhhhh! Something got my leg! Ow it hurts! Ow! Ow!" she screamed in pain. She attached herself to a buoy and sighed. She thought it was over. Then it got her leg again. She screamed as she got dragged underwater and eaten alive by "it". Dash didn't hear a thing.

The police deputy and the chief, Twilight Sparkle, looked at the grisly remains of poor Applejack. "Holy mother of Celestia." Twilight said as she stared at the hoof and blood remaining. "What could have done this?"  
"Maybe another pony?"  
"Deputy Pie, another pony could not have done this. Look at that. Bite marks."  
"Maybe Rainbow Dash did it with shark jaws? They replicate them."  
"By god Pinkie you're right. These are shark bites!"  
'Yay! What do I win?"  
"Oh, nothing Pinkie"  
"Well we need to close the beach. One attack definitely means more to come."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"OK. I'll talk to Mayor Hooves."

"MUFFINS!" Derpy yelled out when Twilight entered the room. Twilight told her about the attack as Spike checked off the things needed to persuade Mayor Derpy Hooves to close the beach. "certainly not!" said Mayor Hooves  
"Why?"  
"It just so happens muffin day is tomorrow and derps from around the world will come. Business and muffins!"  
"Well we can't endanger the ponies!"  
"I'm sorry. But one attack won't persuade me."

Muffin Day has arrived! Hundreds of ponies are here to enjoy all of the food and swimming. One of which was Scootalu. She and the other CMCs wanted to get cutie marks in swimming or muffin eating. Apple bloom tried swimming first, but no luck. Sweetie Belle also had no luck. Then, as Apple Bloom let Whionia go, Scootalu tried for her cutie mark. Twilight had been monitoring the beach for about 3 hours now. Then she heard a scream come from the water. She looked, but it was just a mare playing with a stallion. Then the real deal happened. The shark sunk it's teeth into Scootalu's pelvis. As she got eaten leaving 2 hooves and a lung, Twilight got everypony out of the water. She told the mayor, and she assembled a town meeting.

The town was rabbling like crazy. "Only 24 hours!" "24 hours that's like 3 weeks!" Nopony knew what to to do. Then fluttershy scraped her hooves against the chalkboard. Everypony turned to her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said meekly, "I just have an idea."  
"Well spit it out!"  
"Um, I'll kill the shark for 10,000 bits."  
"10,000!? Hell no!"  
"Then you don't deserve my services!"

Another 3 attacks and 3 more deaths. Then a marine biologist came to examine the remains. His name, was Big Macintosh. "Eeyup. A shark definitly killed these ponies."  
"What kind?" said Twilight.  
"A great white."  
"But they don't live around here."  
"Well, one just moved in."  
"No. Like, we only have like that weird bluish shark."  
"well now we have tigers, whites, and nurse."  
"How..."  
"I don't know."

As expected, more attacks, and no survivors. "See Mayor Hooves? Still more deaths! That totals, uhh, 8!" Twilight stated.  
"Fine! Pay Fluttershy what she wants and GET THAT DAMN SHARK!"

Fluttershy, along with Big Mac and Twilight, got in a small boat and headed out for sea. After about 3 hours of nonstop driving, they started chumming the waters. Big Mac was driving, Twilight was chumming, Fluttershy was making food. Twilight got bored of throwing dead fish in the water. Big Mac was doing the easy part. Then the shark came out and tried to get Twilight. She backed away and said to Fluttershy: "You're gonna need a bigger boat."

That night at dinner, Twilight asked Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, why do you want to kill the shark? You usually would say to 'talk to it' or something."  
"Well, I already tried that. I went to the beach late at night and offered it some food. Then the shark appeared and tried to eat me. I used my old techniques to try and get it to be my friend. However that didn't work. I tried my new, fun, and even my special ways to get an animal on my side, but this one resisted. And after all those deaths, I decided it was what had to happen."  
"Wow, Fluttershy. That was quite nobel of you."  
"Well I try to do my best."

DAY 2: Fluttershy was readying a shark cage for Big Mac to go down in. He wanted to kill the shark with a special poison. He got in the cage, though much objection from Twilight, and got ready to face the beast.

The shark passed by after 3 minutes or so. Then Big Mac got the poison ready. It was in a needle to get inside the sharks mouth. Then the shark rammed the cage, causing Big Mac to drop the needle. The cage fell apart after about a 3rd ram. Big Mac swam away, but wasn't seen by his comrades. "Dead." Fluttershy said, "The stallion is dead." They fought the shark, but it bit off a large portion off the boat. The two ponies climbed to the top, but Fluttershy slipped. She fell to her doom. She was tossed around by the shark. Her blood was spewed all over the boat, including a terrified Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy screamed a yelped. Her last thought before she died was she forgot to feed Angel.

Twilight was alone. Both of her teammates were dead, she thought. She grabbed a scuba tank and put it in the sharks mouth. Of course, it couldn't swallow it. Damn. She climbed her way up the mast of the ship. By this point the mast was the only thing not submerged, besides the debris. She fired a laser out of her horn. She missed. Time and time again she fired a laser, but she missed each time. She tried to fire at the tank but couldn't. "C'mon fire you son of a-" BOOM! This one hit the mark. The tank exploded with the sharks head.

"Woo hoo! Yeah!" Twilight yelled as the shark began to sink. Then a large hoof was felt on her arm. She was surprised to see Big Macintosh still alive. "Oh my god Big Mac! I thought you died!"  
"Nnope. Obviously not. I escaped just in time."  
"Well lets go home."

They got on a floating piece of debris and swam on home. "Hey what day is this?"  
"Is it Monday? No I think it's Tuesday."  
They swam home and told the town the news. They celebrated the end of the horror, then Mourned the death of all those who died.

The End

CAUSALITY LIST:  
Applejack  
Scootalu  
Soarin'  
Octavia  
Bon Bon  
Rarity  
Spitfire  
Mrs. Cake  
Fluttershy  
The Shark  
And thousands of muffins


End file.
